A user of an autonomous vehicle typically requests that the autonomous vehicle arrive at a location to retrieve the user and drive the user to one or more destinations. Use of the autonomous vehicle is often associated with the availability of the vehicle relative to scheduling demands placed on the vehicle by other users.